


no name

by Mouse_M



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолтер Уайт потерял всех, кем дорожил</p>
            </blockquote>





	no name

Солнце давит на голову, словно огромная раскаленная ладонь. Ветер шевелит редкую высохшую траву, поднимает в воздух пыль.  
Джесси сидит на земле, сложившись вдвое, упираясь ладонями в растрескавшуюся землю. По его щекам текут слезы, оставляя дорожки на грязном лице. Туко Саламанка стоит над ним, в его руке пистолет, зрачки расширены. У Туко метамфетаминовый трип.

Уолтер смотрит в широкую спину Саламанки, ожидая, что в любую секунду раздастся выстрел, и мозги Джесси выплеснулся ему на колени.

Он думает о сыне. Уолтер-младший не может постоять за себя, и никогда не сможет. Природа лишила его такой возможности, решив, что именно этот мальчик сможет заплатить цену в несколько тысяч мертвых нейронов. Он всегда будет оглядываться и ждать удара в спину - гуляя по улице, сидя за партой, выбирая джинсы в магазине.

Мистер Уайт вспоминает, как мягко пружинил живот того мальчишки, когда он пинал его, лежащего на полу. Он избил пацана, унизил его на глазах посторонних и совсем не раскаивался в этом. Он жалел лишь, что бил недостаточно сильно. В критической ситуации самая нежная любовь становится инстинктом. Убей того, кто угрожает твоему ребенку.

Туко вжимает ствол в чужой затылок.

Уолт спрашивает себя, захотелось бы ему защитить Джесси, будь тот на пару лет моложе.

***

Когда Уолту-младшему было двенадцать лет, он постоянно крутился рядом с отцом. Словно преданная собака, он заглядывал отцу в глаза, передавая за обедом соль, задавал бесконечные вопросы. Младший хотел быть нужным.

Уолтер помнит, как однажды в субботу обвалились полки с посудой. Тем утром сквозь сон он услышал чудовищный грохот, почувствовал, как подскочила рядом жена. Выбежав на кухню, они увидели лежащие на полу полки и сорванные крепления, торчащие из стены. Тарелки, набор бокалов из-под мартини, креманки, которые Скайлер только-только купила в Волмарте — все рухнуло вниз, превратившись в груду осколков.

Скайлер собрала битое стекло, подмела пол и отправилась в Волмарт за новыми тарелками. Уолтер стоял на стремянке с шуруповертом в руке, пытаясь найти новое место для креплений. Не отрывая взгляда от стены, он наклонился, шаря одной рукой по столу в поисках самореза, когда кто-то вложил его прямо в ладонь. Уолтер опустил глаза и встретился взглядом с сыном. Тот стоял, одной рукой опираясь на костыль, а второй протягивал отцу саморез. На его лице была надежда и страх.

Мистер Уайт улыбнулся.

\- Поможешь мне, сынок?

Они провозились весь день - отец и сын - и оба были счастливы.

Мистер Уайт утирает пот со лба. Внутри уиннибаго жарко, как в аду, но снаружи еще хуже. Собственный язык напоминает кусок войлока, каждый вдох обжигает пересохшее горло.

Джесси заглядывает ему в лицо, передавая горсть монет и гаек. Он осунулся, глаза покраснели, а губы потрескались.

В его глазах — страх и надежда.

***

Серый свет. Кислый запах рвоты и грязной одежды.

Он держит Джесси в объятьях. Тело в его руках сотрясается от рыданий, чужие пальцы цепляются за куртку так сильно, что Уолт почти слышит треск рвущейся ткани.

-Я любил ее! Больше всего на свете!

Красивую, смелую, глупую девочку. Мертвую девочку.

Джесси плачет навзрыд, утыкается Уолту головой в живот и тот начинает раскачиваться из-стороны в сторону, словно баюкая ребенка.

Иногда "защитить" значит "причинить боль".

***

Уолтер спиной чувствует чье-то присутствие. Кто-то стоит наверху, за заграждением, глядя на то, как Уолт и Джесси передвигаются по лаборатории. Мистер Уайт думает, что это Гус — он иногда приходит, смотрит сверху на своих ручных химиков, и, не говоря ни слова, удаляется. Уолту не нравится, когда за ним наблюдают, но он не возражает. В конце концов, музыку здесь заказывает Гус.

Уолт поднимает голову и, не снимая респиратора, смотрит вверх, ожидая встретить взгляд Густаво Фринга. Но Гуса там нет.

Вместо него наверху стоит Майк и, не моргая, глядит вниз. На Джесси.

Тот ставит в холодильник подносы с метамфетамином и ничего не замечает.

Мистер Уайт чувствует, как вниз по позвоночнику катится капля пота. Ему кажется, что по спине Джесси движется красная точка лазерного прицела.

***

В лаборатории пусто и тихо. Все приборы выключены, колбы вымыты, пустые бочки стоят в углу. Уолтер надевает куртку, поправляет воротник рубашки, одергивает манжеты.

Он последний, все уже ушли.

Уолтер поднимается по лестнице, прикрывает за собой дверь, нажимает утопленную в стене кнопку, открывающую выход.

Вечерний воздух бьет в лицо, и Уолтер делает глубокий вдох.

Подбрасывая на ладони ключи от понтиака, Уолтер выходит на парковку. Она почти пуста -лишь старый форд кого-то из работников прачечной, да тойота Джесси одиноко стоят в дальнем конце площадки.

Уолтер оглядывается. Джесси ушел час назад. И Майк тоже.

Уолтер сжимает в кулаке ключи. По его лицу движутся вечерние тени.

***

Мистер Уайт приходит рано каждое утро. Он первым подъезжает к зданию прачечной, первым входит в пустую лабораторию. Он снимает куртку, аккуратно вешает в шкаф, наливает себе кофе. С пластиковым стаканчиком в руке выходит на улицу и, щурясь от поднимающегося солнца, пьет. Обычно он успевает выпить две трети, когда появляется линкольн Майка. Широкий капот взрезает утреннюю дымку, когда автомобиль паркуется - всегда на одном и том же месте, ближе к выезду.

Майк выходит из машины, окидывает полупустую парковку внимательным взглядом. Джесси вылезает вслед за ним, кутаясь в неизменную толстовку. Один за другим они проходят мимо Уолтера. Майк молча кивает, Пинкман здоровается вполголоса, пряча глаза.

Он выглядит, как обычно: волосы взъерошены, подбородок плохо выбрит, веки покраснели. Губы обметаны, словно он целовался на морозе. Или просто — слишком долго целовался.

В лаборатории они надевают защитные комбинезоны, проверяют аппаратуру. Краем глаза Уолтер замечает Майка, неподвижно стоящего на винтовой лестнице.

Они работают, не говоря друг другу ни слова. В этом нет необходимости -весь процесс отработан до автоматизма, они знают свои роли назубок. Возможно, дело не только в этом. Возможно, они понимают друг друга, как никто другой.

Уолт ждет, что Джесси заберет у него емкость с фосфором, но тот этого не делает. Пинкман даже не смотрит в его сторону: все его внимание приковано к массивной фигуре, замершей на лестнице.

В памяти вдруг всплывает вечеринка по случаю начала ремиссии. Голоса гостей сливаются в неровный гул, от бассейна ощутимо тянет хлоркой.  
Виски тяжело плещется с стекле, когда Уолтер наклоняет бутылку над красным пластиковым стаканом. Он поворачивает голову к сыну, но тот смотрит на Хэнка. "Можно?- спрашивает его взгляд. - Ты мне разрешаешь?"

Мистер Уайт думает, что без воздуха человек может прожить всего несколько минут. Содержание кислорода в крови упадет, а концентрация углекислого газа резко увеличится. Когда эти величины достигнут критической отметки, отключится дыхательный центр, затем - остановится сердце, и, наконец, умрет мозг.

Он представляет, как обхватывает шею Хэнка ладонями и сминает пальцами кадык. Представляет хитиновый хруст гортани и выступившую на губах пену.

Джесси поднимает респиратор на лоб и смотрит вверх, на Майка. Немой вопрос застыл в его расширившихся зрачках, в приоткрытых губах.

Уолт закрывает глаза и слышит треск сминаемой трахеи.

***

Уолтер видит во сне Скайлер. Она сидит перед ним в глубоком кожаном кресле: лодыжки скрещены, руки лежат на коленях, волосы убраны в хвост. Она ласково смотрит на него, едва заметно улыбаясь.

-Я трахнулась с Тедом, милый, - шепчет она, и от ее низкого голоса у Уолтера начинается эрекция. -Что ты об этом скажешь?

Уолтер хочет ответить, но не может разомкнуть губ.

\- Я хотела сделать аборт, - продолжает Скайлер все тем же интимным шепотом. - Оба раза.

Она встает с кресла, накрывает ладонями живот. Уолтер видит, как на светлой ткани блузки проступают красные пятна. Скайлер смотрит куда-то в бок, и в комнату заходит Уолт-младший.

-Сынок, что ты хотел сказать папе? -Скайлер гладит сына по щеке окровавленной ладонью.

Уолту кажется, что он тонет.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - произносит Флинн, улыбаясь. На его щеке темнеет красный отпечаток.

Мистер Уайт открывает глаза. За окном медленно занимается рассвет.

***

Уолт стучит в тяжелую дверь раз, другой. Через лужайку тянутся лучи поднимающегося солнца. По пустой улице проезжает почтальон на велосипеде и, поравнявшись с домом Джесси, резко машет правой рукой. На высохшую траву приземляется свернутая трубочкой «Дэйли ньюс».

Уолт стучит еще раз, а потом еще и еще. Где-то в глубине дома слышатся шаги и, через несколько секунд дверь приоткрывается. Джесси, растрепанный и сонный, в одних штанах, смотрит на мистера Уайта в щель между дверью и косяком. Он удивленно моргает, прикрывая глаза от света и зябко ежится. Уолт видит, как покрываются гусиной кожей плечи, как дыбом встают светлые волоски на руках.

-Мистер Уайт? - Джесси удивлен, он не ожидал увидеть напарника на пороге своего дома. - Какого хрена?

\- Надо ехать в лабораторию, - на шее Джесси, едва различимая в сумраке прихожей, виднеется темная отметина - словно след от удара. Или укуса.

-Сейчас???

Чёртова отметина притягивает взгляд, точно пятно крови оставшееся на асфальте после того, как тело уже увезли.

-Может пустишь меня? - Уолтер упирается ладонью в дверь, собираясь оттолкнуть Джесси с дороги и войти. Почему-то это кажется очень важным -попасть внутрь.

В доме хлопает дверь, и мистер Уайт слышит шаги - спокойные и тяжелые.

Майк появляется из полумрака прихожей, словно акула, поднявшаяся из темных вод на запах крови. Он останавливается за спиной Джесси и смотрит на Уолта нечитаемым пустым взглядом. Его рука лежит на полотне двери, и мистер Уайт понимает, что в дом он не попадет. Ни сегодня, ни в ближайшем будущем.

Уолт молча разворачивается и сходит с крыльца. Он идет по сухой траве, мимо валяющейся на земле газеты, мимо мусорных баков. Он идет к своей машине, чувствуя, как тяжелый взгляд спицей вонзается в позвоночник.

Небо над головой стремительно светлеет, напоенный влагой воздух чист и свеж. Солнце медленно встает из-за крыш, выплескивая на сонные улицы золотисто-розовый свет. За спиной хлопает дверь, и в томной тишине раннего утра этот звук похож на пистолетный выстрел.

В кустах азалии поет невидимая птица. На темно-зеленых листьях блестит роса.

Этим утром мир так прекрасен, что хочется кричать.


End file.
